This invention relates to new agents that increase the solubility of ascorbic acid (Vitamin C), and stable cosmetic compositions incorporating ascorbic acid in an non-aqueous base, which maintains it completely stable. This nonaqueous composition, when mixed with a face cream or lotion prepared with standard processes, is easily emulsified, and it imparts all of the known beneficial effects of Vitamin C on the skin.